1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor packaging units designed, in particular, to be solder mounted onto printed circuit boards and, more particularly, to optical semiconductor packaging units intended for this purpose in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case where such optical semiconductor packaging units, in particular forming cameras, are mounted onto printed circuit boards also carrying radiating components such as antennas, interference on the images may occur due to the electromagnetic radiation.
Furthermore, it can be advantageous for such optical semiconductor packaging units to be mounted and soldered by a method termed as “surface mounting” in which the various elements are placed onto the boards at specific locations with solder areas or points. Subsequently, the assembly is put into an oven in order to cause them to be soldered.
There is a need in the art to provide a solution that advantageously solves the two above-mentioned problems.